wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Madeira Virtue
Madeira Gianina Virtue is currently a Major serving in the Brotherhood of the Horse as commanding officer of their special forces unit: the Wolf's Vanguard. Her defining characteristics of integrity, practical logic, and tireless dedication to duty make her an asset to any military organization. She takes pride in the work she does, and her large repertoire of skills and experiences, gained over the course of many years as a non-commissioned officer in the Kul Tiran navy, often come in handy. Though she is relatively young, in truth she is better traveled than most, and she has a great deal of wisdom to impart upon those willing to take advice. (This page is constantly a WIP.) = History = ---- Origin and Upbringing Madeira Virtue was born on the nineteenth of January in the year 596 K.C. as Madeira Newbury, daughter of a common prostitute named Louisa, and an unknown father. For the first several years of her life, she was raised by her birth mother in the brothel where they lived. It was a hard existence, but the women took care of one another, and Madeira was too young to truly understand the nature of her parent's occupation. Eventually, however, Louisa fell sick, and she did not recover. Afterwards, the women were reluctant to turn the young child out onto the streets of Boralus, but they could not afford to shelter her - many had illegitimate babes of their own to feed. Thus, at the tender age of eight, Madeira became a street urchin. She survived primarily by stealing, and by appealing to the mercy and generosity of travelers. When she got caught, the local law enforcement would leave her battered and bruised - lying in the gutter; but Madeira never relented. She was determined to live a long and full life. By the age of ten, she had learned how to avoid being captured altogether. Occasionally, she came across other orphans, and she taught them what she knew. One particular afternoon, these lessons resulted in one of her friends being seized by the guard. Rather than allow an innocent, younger than herself, to suffer - Madeira stepped forward to take the blame. A passing nobleman bore witness to the scene, and was so impressed by Madeira's courage and selflessness that he not only paid the militiamen to spare both children from harm; he also offered the disadvantaged youth an opportunity to start her life anew. The Meaning of Family The nobleman who took Madeira in was none other than Gale Virtue. His house had long been allies to the Proudmoores, made wealthy by prosperous farms, as well as by lumber and silver mining businesses in the Kul Tiran countryside. As a testament to their loyalty, in every generation, at least one son pledged themselves to a life of service in the military. Gale was such a one - and rose quickly through the ranks to become a commissioned officer despite his young age. Ultimately, he met his wife, Sophie Prescott, when she was serving aboard his ship as their medical doctor. At the time of Madeira's unofficial "adoption," they had a three year old son named Chandler. Sophie at first questioned Gale's decision to bring a bedraggled child off of the streets and into their home, but she soon came to see Madeira as her own daughter. Though it caused something of a stir amongst the Boralus elite, the adoption was made official, and she became a Virtue - a name that the Major has proudly carried with her ever since. With so many new resources at her disposal, Madeira flourished. She learned to read and write; she learned the basics of decorum, and grace. After a time, the only evidence remaining of her humble beginnings was her distinct pattern of speech. A couple of years passed, and the twins - Jordyn and Tristian - were born. Madeira was no longer a big sister to only one. Her parents, due to their work, were often away from home, so Madeira spent a good majority of her time as an adolescent managing the Virtues' city estate, and raising her three younger siblings. She owed it all to the family that had so freely given their love to her, and vowed to do whatever necessary to protect what she held most dear. What It Is to Be a Sailor ??? A Voyage Like No Other ??? New Brothers and Sisters ??? Present Day ??? = Personality = ---- Strengths *'Bold' – Madeira is full of life and energy. There is no greater joy for her than pushing boundaries, and discovering and using new things and ideas. *'Rational and Practical '– the Major loves knowledge and philosophy, but not for her own sake. What’s fun for her is finding ideas that are actionable and drilling into the details so that she can put them to use. If a discussion is completely arbitrary, there are better uses for her time. *'Original' – Combining her boldness and practicality, Madeira loves to experiment with new ideas and solutions. She puts things together in ways no one else would think to. *'Perceptive' – This originality is helped by her ability to notice when things change – and when they need to change! Small shifts in habits and appearances stick out to her, and she uses these observations to help create connections with others. *'Direct' – This perceptive skill isn’t used for mind games – Madeira prefers to communicate clearly, with direct and factual questions and answers. Things are what they are. *'Sociable' – All these qualities pull together to make a natural group leader. Leadership wasn't something that she actively sought – people with her personality type just have a knack for making excellent use of social interactions and networking opportunities. Weaknesses *'Insensitive' – Feelings and emotions come second to facts and “reality” for Madeira. Emotionally charged situations are awkward, uncomfortable affairs, and her blunt honesty doesn’t help here. She often has a lot of trouble acknowledging and expressing her own feelings, as well. *'Impatient' – Madeira moves at her own pace to keep herself excited. Slowing down because someone else "doesn’t get it," or having to stay focused on a single detail for too long is extremely challenging for her. *'Risk-prone' – This impatience can lead the Major to push into uncharted territory without thinking of the long-term consequences. In fact, sometimes she intentionally combats boredom with extra risk. *'Unstructured' – When Madeira sees an opportunity – to fix a problem, to advance, to have fun – and seize the moment, she often ignores rules and social expectations in the process. This allows her to get things done, but it can create unexpected social fallout. *'May Miss the Bigger Picture' – Living in the moment can cause Madeira to miss the forest for the trees. People with her personality type love to solve problems here and now, perhaps too much. All parts of a project can be perfect, but the project will still fail if those parts do not fit together. *'Defiant' – Ultimately, Madeira won’t be boxed in. Repetition, hardline rules, sitting quietly while she is lectured at – this isn’t how she likes to live her life. She is action-oriented and hands-on. When the work gets tedious, it becomes intolerable, requiring extraordinary effort from her to stay focused. Religious Beliefs Kul Tirans are notoriously superstitious. Having been raised in a traditional household, Madeira holds a healthy respect for the sea. She fully acknowledges the existence of the Tidemother, who whispers to the Tidesages, allowing them to guide the Kul Tiran fleet through storms, and other dangers. She partakes in a few rituals, but she is - by no means - the Tidemother's most devout worshipper. This lack of zealous belief allows her to befriend people of any and all religions, but she perhaps especially respects those who follow the teachings of the Light. Quotes "Life is either a darin' adventure, or nothin' at all." "Ye 'ave enemies? Good. Tha' means ye've stood up fer somethin', sometime in yer life."' "Th' world needs dreamers, 'n th' world needs doers. But above all, th' world needs dreamers who do." "Success is nah th' result o' spontaneous combustion. Ye must set yerself on fire." Politics Madeira, for the most part, avoids getting caught up in politics. However, she has a good understanding of many political topics, and she is not unwilling to engage if she feels that it is necessary for the greater good. Because she is not the blood heir of her household, Madeira's brother, Chandler, remains the one set to inherit their small fortune; still, she is regarded very highly amongst the Kul Tiran elite. Her achievements in the navy and the Alliance - as part of the Brotherhood of the Horse - have set her apart from others. It should be noted, however, that Madeira was twice suspended from service for alleged insubordination in her early years. Now that the Kul Tirans have returned to the Alliance, she has taken it upon herself to foster good will between her people and the other races. = Appearance = ---- Physical Description Even from a distance, this woman is easily recognizable as a soldier of Stormwind. Her spartan figure maintains the rigid posture of one who has long since become accustomed to the rigors of drill and formation. When her head turns to look upon you, her gaze remains steady and unyielding. Others might have shied away from such scrutiny, but not she. Nay, instead piercing, forest green eyes bore until they seem to burrow into your very soul, assessing your innermost intentions over the course of a mere instant. Before you can do the same, however, she cleverly averts her gaze, giving way to long, sweeping lashes. Though the female’s attention has since been lost to another, closer examination affords you a more accurate impression of her. In stature, she is slightly above average for her kin — coming to stand at a full height of approximately five foot eight. Battle scars of varying age mar her smooth, sun-kissed skin, but none of them particularly set her apart. What does uniquely define her is the tattooed anchor of Kul Tiras on her left shoulder, and the small brand in the shape of a four-pronged throwing star near her right collar. Whatever curves she may bear, she smothers with protection fit for the fiercest of warriors. The armor that she dons is crafted of durable steel, chain, and leather. Every piece is well-kept and polished to a shine, fitting together seamlessly. The only items of jewelry that she wears are the two silver rings which pierce the upper portion of her left ear, and a carved bone necklace which she hides beneath her equipment. Over the mesh of plate and mail, she drapes a blue tabard adorned with the well-known patterns of the Brotherhood of the Horse. All in all, little about this woman surprises in regards to her appearance. Slung over her shoulder at any given time is a wooden rifle, etched with small designs that she could only have completed herself. Otherwise, there is nothing decidedly special about the weapon. It’s not magical, nor technologically advanced. The barrel is made of iron, and holds only one bullet at a time. To supplement her ability to shoot, therefore, she carries a pouch of ammunition on her hip. Despite her youthful visage, she gives off the impression that her mental age is much higher than the sum of her years. The emerald depths of her eyes bear the signature thousand-yard stare of a marine that has seen much over the course of her life. They are often half-lidded and distant, as though her focus is not on you, but rather on an image in her mind’s eye. Whatever her disposition, she has a kind of elegance about her. When she does move from her soldier’s pose, her every action is graceful, and to watch her is to study the movements of a practiced dancer. As she walks by, a pleasant and tasteful scent fills your nostrils — a combination of mint and rosemary which invokes thoughts of scrubbing clean with a good bath. If she opens her mouth to speak, her voice is found to be distinctly husky, and her words poorly articulated … a clear indication of her sea-merchant heritage. Titles *Major *Dame *Chief Financial Officer *Drill Instructor = Relationships = ---- Family Braden Prescott Braden Prescott is Madeira's maternal grandfather, and the head of his house. At nearly eighty years of age, he has long surpassed the life expectancy of most humans - yet he shows no signs of slowing down. He's still the same cunning, jovial man that he always was. Madeira has never stopped looking up to her grandfather as the type of person she wants to be in her old age; strong in heart, mind, body, and lust for life. Like the rest of her family, Braden was born and raised Kul Tiran, and was conscripted into the military during his early adulthood years. However, unlike Madeira's father and eldest brother, he was better suited for guerrilla warfare than warring on the front lines in a full suit of plate, sword and shield in hand. In this regard, too, Madeira has followed in his footsteps. Gale Virtue Gale Virtue is Madeira's father, and the current head of House Virtue. Sophie Prescott-Virtue Sophie-Prescott Virtue is Madeira's mother, and the daughter of Braden Prescott. Chandler Virtue Chandler Virtue is Madeira's eldest brother, though he is still a few years younger than she, herself. Tristian Virtue Tristian was Madeira's youngest brother, and Jordyn's twin. He is now deceased. Jordyn Virtue Jordyn is Madeira's youngest sibling, only sister, and Tristian's twin. Friends Sela'ranae Nova Astriara Shadeglow Aenllumin Thorein Valgaer Dawnrider Saenor Spiritclaw Rendalia T'rizaron Fenvizz Boomcrank Lovers Cedric Hornsby Trent Richmond Scott Branson Magnus Egilsson Pets & Mounts Boone Skybound Odyssey = Possessions = ---- The Rifle Bone Necklace Pink Crystal Mechanical Gadgets tonk Nutter Butters fake bombling Darnassian Scribblings = Fun Facts = ---- *Madeira is allergic to cats, which is partially why she prefers dogs. *The Major is a night owl, and usually stays up late into the night. *While most people collect normal things like hats or thimbles, Madeira collects sand from every beach she visits. *Alcohol is the go to cure-all for Madeira's problems. She manages not to drink on duty, but she definitely has a drinking habit. *Madeira is something of a somniphobe. She sleeps as little as possible, for fear of recurring night terrors. *Though her family is quite wealthy, Madeira - when out of uniform - dresses rather poorly. *Boone and Madeira go for a jog every morning without fail. It's the first thing she does during the day. *Madeira loves chocolate, but she rarely partakes of it - only on special occasions. Still, it's her favorite dessert. *Sometimes, Madeira will purposefully annoy others by using their pet peeves against them. It's funny ... at least in her mind. *Occasionally, the Major will have a smoke - but only when she's extremely nervous. Somehow, it calms her. = Miscellaneous = ---- Musical Influences Become the Beast - Karliene Running Up That Hill - Placebo Full Moon - The Black Ghosts Hearing Damage - Thom Yorke Salvation - Scanners Madeira Ref 2.png Madeira.jpg Category:Characters Category:Alliance Human Category:Human Category:Kul Tiran Human